the vengence
by pheonix92
Summary: ichigo has family his wedding is over and his family growing but waht happens when HE come back will all work out will someone die.
1. Chapter 1

Hello its phoenix and im back with my new fic the returned one, this will be a continue of my last fic the new life for a lost soul, it will be about ichigo and seras' life after the wedding and featuring yuzu and hanatouro Karin and toushiro as well as some soi-fong and yoruichi so I hope you enjoy my 2cnd fic it should keep many entertained.

CHAPTER ONE: Misplaced vengeance:

Its been 5 years since seras and ichigo got married and they have now two young children a five year boy and a 3 year old girl, seras was enjoying a well deserved sleep in after a long night out with her husband her sisters yuzuz and Karin had taken the kids home and looed after them, as seras slept her dreams became a vivid image of man dressed in coat that had the insignia of a 3 on it and his face was covered by a manicing look his hair was brown and he was wielding a sword that had a familiar look to it "that's his sword zaraki's" as she looked about her face took to a man bleed ing on the ground his chest had been serveley cut and his breath fading fast it isshin her kids were behind her crying and her sister lying motion less on the ground she noticed to her front a white figure standing nearly ten feet tall wielding in his write hand a blade with a square handle in its centre and from either side a giant curved blade witch looked like scythes head each blead took a different direction to its partner and near the centre there smaller blades running the same way on left arm a neonic blue gauntlet that resemble a dragons hand with a spear like spike on the elbow and needle fingers took its place, in the centre of his chest rand red exposed ribs of ruby crystal and giant hole he was ichigo in his hollow state he was crying in his head she could here loud as a drum beat,

Just her dream got to its end and before sho any more the vision she awoke in fit of fear and panic and ichigo was holding here close to his chest he said in panicked voice "hay calm dear what happened are you ok" "no, no im not I saw another one of those dreams" ichigo's face lost colour "you mean one of your visions that have been coming since our kids were born" seras explained the details to him and he asked "how do you know aizen or for that fact zaraki's blade you never met either man nor could you know about my 3rd form tell me was it a real vision or nightmare I must know" said turned crying and said "I have no idea but we must act cuase im in fear for them" ichigo got up put on his division zero uniform and said "take necessary moves take kukaku yuzu Karin toushiro and hanatouro to the real world tell I said to go ill get dad and have a meeting with the captains if we don't return in a week consider us dead and under no circumstances return hear without us coming to you first ok" "ok dear" "I lobe you seras now get the kids and go" in heart beat her left got his dad and they arrived at the head captains office, ichigo had filled his dad in on the way there he didn't need to now much just that seras had a vision and it was bad, ichigo stood in the hall and before he could speak shunsui said "I know why you are here because ive seen it to aizen has escaped and he now has possetion of zaraki kenpachi's old blade and unfortunately he is stronger ichigo I cant order you but please leave here the gotie will take care him" "the hell c.c you guys could barely handle him last time if he is stronger you're damn well screwed ill take him down you just run riot control hes after me any way ive got something he wants and he'll do any thing to get it back. "what are talking about what do you have that he wants" "I have in my possession sugiestu his old zanpakutou she abandoned him and asked me to keep her safe but her power is waining and she decaying if she goes back to him she'll die and she wont tell me who she'll bond with to survive and I wont let her die" "so hes after his old blade but because his soul left him there both dieing she needs a new host and he's after a new soul or his old one but if he gets her they die right" "correct, I need time to find her a host you keep tabs on aizen dad you go after Karin yuzu and seras get them to the senkaimon safely ok" "right on my way" with that the trio departed and the meeting was disbanded shunsui called the captains to order and explained to the what was happening ichigo made his way to the house and isshin caught up with Karin at the gate,

Ichigo's house: inside ichigo saw the blade sugiestu was gone and a faint trail rietsui was leading out to a fiels a few miles from the house as followed he found himself in the middle of the woods and in a field there stood a women dressed in a long white robe with low cut top barely holding cleavage that sizes way to large for her dress she had the blade in here hand a sad look on he face, her hair golden blonde and she had purple flowers through her hair, ichigo saw her and said "sugiestu what are you upto didn't I promise to help you find a host I cant do that if your out here away the containment you'll die in a matter of hours come home" "no ichigo I've found him" "well who is it" "you kurosaki, you will be my new host, if you bond with me my salvation is secured and his demise come to pass but you haven't time to argue if you wish to save you family please save me and be my soul reaper let me be your new zanpakutou" "what happens if I do will become him will get all disgraceful powers of aizen I cant take them on I wont be him" "no my power accentuates the soul it brings forth abilities mimicking the soul his essence was deceptive evil and wrong there fore his power was deception yours is heart love and protection if you take me on you'll gain the ability to boost your powere ten fold but only in your 3rd form or hollow status in bankai and shikia you can boost allies to no end call it refreshing or temporary heal if there down you save them that will be your power any normal shinigami would break down and perish but man like you turned vampire but retaining his soul becomes immortal and un killable you can survive so what is you choice save them or die" "well I cant just turn tail and die now can I, I did promise to save right so if I'm to be your new host them come here and merge with me soul become my new zanpakutou sugiestu" "actually my name will scyon that is my real name I became sugiestu because he wouldn't let be who I am but you can so call me scyon please" " well then scyon stab the heart of your new host and lets go save some friend shall we" and with that she plunged her blade deep into his chest and in flash of blue light his new soul and his two originals stood before him hand in saying thank you for saving her, as looked down at his hand and why it felt so weird he noticed as seras had said a neonic blue gauntlet had appeared on his hand a spear like shaft protruding from his elbow and needle like finger tips on his hand and dragon like scales on the whole arm "that is the gauntlet BABEL it shall channel my energy to friend all need to do chat _from one life to another give my protection to those deem fit heal and refresh your bod _And all those you touch shall get a boost of energy but be warned if you enter 3rd form and you not ready use my full power ichigo you may do more harm then good so be careful don't over do it ok" and with he left to go find his dad at his mansion know ing the girls and the escorts should have gone by now and isshin should waiting for him back at the estate.

The senkaimon:

"Oi KARIN where are you come on you need to leave its not safe here" as isshin said this a bloodied figure hobbled from the shadow it was Karin she had closed the gate stayed to distract aizen "Karin what the hell why are you here and not back home tell me where is aizen" "hes at the house he looking for the blade you must stop him or were all dead please go ill fine" as he wanted to help her out he new staying would be stupid one life is not worth the whole soul society "I will be back and I will save dear don't you die on me ok that's an order my girl" "you know I wont its just a flesh wound" although it was deeper than they new she had sent word to unohana to come and help, as isshin reach the house he found it destroyed and an unhappy aizen sitting down waiting for his next target enter the doors "ah my old friend isshin long time I was beginning to think Id never get o kill you" aizen stood up and stabbed isshin in the stomach and before he left he said "tell you pipsqeak ass of a boy return my blade or kill another one of your daughters maybe the blonde and the two kids aye how about that" he then disappeared left isshin to wait for ichigo.

ICHIGO:

Ichigo reached the house and found his dad in pool o blood barely awake before he spoke isshin said "he got Karin shes at the senkaimon help her out unohana will be there go find her and bring her here aizen wants the blade bak and he is strong" "he cant get it now she gone form his touch" "what do you mean did you destroy after al this time" "no I made her mine he get her back now if want her back hell need kill for her and that wont happen" ichigo propped the bleeding man up and left for the gate to the real world as he got there unohana was no where in sight ans Karin was laying unconscious on the stone floor bleeding and breath fading away "ichigo use my power now get her up and to the doctor" he remembered the talk between the two of them "that's right power her up give some energy he spoke the chant and blue light passed into body and she woke up dazed and almost ready pass out again "that's its scyon where the rest" "that's all I can give unless you wanna kill her" he simply nodded and picked her up as he got close to the barracks Karin warned him "brother hurry hes after yuzu and seras you need go now or everyone is dead" he stopped in the door way of unohana's room and she took the girl and placed her on the bed he ignored the captains words only hereing his sister warning "hes after yuzu and seras hurry" _"hes after my family he is so fucked now if he touches one hair in them ill rip him new hole and sheath that blade of his up ther and turn him into a spin top"_ as he exited unohana looked at Karin and she said "what his deal" "unohana if you've ever seen ichi angry you'll now to stay quiet" and with that ichigo left and appeared at the senkaimon his thoughts of getting to the real world and saving his family, he had left a note with Karin to send unohana's 2cnd seat to is dad so he wouldn't need waist time, he opened the gate and left hoping time was on his side he entered bankai and with two 8 foot long bone scythes in each hand and the noen blue gauntlet on his left arm he used sonido to move through the passage to real word "come on ichigo move ther in danger"

Ok peeps that's chapter one I hope it go you attention please write your reviews and give any ideas you think will benefir my fic im thinking there may be some bumps here there so please send you thoughts threw and ill look into putting them in aye ok see ya next time: pheonix


	2. the returned one part 2

Yo peeps im back here's chapter two enjoy

Chapter 2: all hell shall sing

THE REAL WORLD:

"we should be ok here for a while yuzu this place will mask our spirit energy he can't detect us here" it had been precaution of ichigo's to buy and make the kurosaki clinic a safe house for his family and a boarding area for all soul reapers who came to the real world on missions only a few wore aloud to stay at one time there four rooms 3 for guests and the main room for orihimes and tatsuki who now lived there rent free as the managers of the boarding house, it was specially altered so when in a crisis the house would make the occupants invisible to all who sort after them so aizen who was chasing them could not detect there spirit energy or this case yuzu's. "Seras why is after us wasn't he locked away and his zanpakutou destroyed he should be powerless" "not exactly that case, he was imprisoned but his blade was sealed away and ichigo took custody off it when he assumed the lead captain of division zero and when zaraki died his blade was lost so I only assume that zaraki's blade found aizen and freed him from his cell, huh what head fuck this is going to be" "wait ichi is in division zero since when" "oh right you weren't supposed to know sorry we thought best to keep that secret you know with enemy and stuff hehe" "so how long can we hide here" "only about 3 hours and then you're on your own girls" said tatsuki as she gave them a counter that was counting down to zero, "so after that what do we do when this hits zero "tatsuki replied to yuzu "well the cloaking shield goes down and you run for it or all 6 of us die and im sure ichigo doesn't want his wife sister and kids dead so you best make a quick getaway while you can"

seras had wondering look on her face and asked tatsuki " oi do you still have that emergency kit I gave to put under lock and key" "what why are asking me now" seras gave her look that said you are seriously asking me that "huh you dits I made that for a time when I truly needed it, I suspected that if I got pregnant and had a family I would become weak due to not being able to feed on blood even though I don't require blood to live and I can feed on normal food like you do I still depend on blood for battle strength meaning 5 years without blood made me mortal so I put away 10 cases of blood in case I needed to fight go get it for me" "wait I been looking after some poor sods blood you took" "not just any one but mine and ichigos we put a mix of our own in 10 barrels so that when we needed to fight together I would be able to have the power I needed, his is the only blood I can get with enough strength and malice to support my vampiric needs but I cant take it in with out a catalyst or in other words mixing it, so I put his with mine and let it brew till I need it ok, NOW STOP STALLING AND GET THE FUCKING BLOOD" "right sorry ill back in a minute" a few minutes later a scream from the kitchen came as seras and yuzu heard a yell "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" "whats your problem now girly why are yelling he'll find us from your foghorn women" "why are there wine barrels in my kitchen I thought you said blood packs" "no I said barrels meaning literal barrels moron" "so what you drink a spoon of blood and that's it I sit here with ten more barrels of fermented man juice in my cupboard ha" "no I drink it all five years requires a lot of rejuvenation and I have had two kids, so my vision was right 5 years per kid to heal my powers and I have two kids meaning ten barrels of blood for healing, I need to get over the last five years of healing now so i prepped this In case of times like this so I to need drink it all, you need to give me seventy minutes ok" " oh god im gonna be sick after this you got one hour make it quick" "well then get everyone to the bunker that will last at least two months in time of shielding your spirit energy ichigo said one person can last one year in there being masked and every other person added should half the time so one year divided by six should be 2 months so all of you will be safe till ichigo gets here so go on my own I don't give of spirit energy I sacrificed my soul and right to live when I became a daughter of the darkness and became a nosferatu so go and don't worry about me ok I'll be fine just get my harconan and then hide that's and order"

tatsuki did as she was told and got all the people down stairs yuzu and orihimes guarded the door as tatsuki kept the kids calm and quiet, seras had almost drunk the entire store in five minutes after she had her first sip of the blood after five years of not feeding on blood her senses kicked into overdrive and she nearly breathed in all the barrels of sweet red nectar only spilling one drop of the blood and even that didn't hit the floor she moved like lightning and her tongue caught before it got to far from her head, as finished of the last barrel she felt her body full of energy and she felt better than ever her eyes glowed red and her body stood firm and her arm morphed into its claw shaped shadow form and it took hold of her harconan that tatsuki struggled to even move let alone lift carry to her this made her smile as she remembered that her cannon weighed up to 180 kilos meaning it took her by surprise when she sore the small girl move it,

she altered her gun reforming it to its former glory as a gun that ran on her own malice and evil aura she had altered to fire like this after the war when her powers had awakened after feeding on pip Bernadotte but once vanished her ability do use it as such went as well but now with her husband and his blood she had infinite use of this weapon, this made her smile in a devilled way, she loaded it with shell that Walter her ex butler and old friend described as a land devastator, it was 88mm flak shell that was made of deleted uranium housed in a shell of molten mercury sleeved in blessed platinum for freaks and tipped by and explosive incendiary that was made of a metal only know as perfect, in her words this shell was a weapon fit to kill Lucifer himself, she stood at the entrance of the house and stepped outside of the barrier and forced her evil aura outward enough so that it had enough presence for aizen to feel.

THE TUNNEL:

Ichigo had just exited the tunnel when he felt a massive force of evil mixed with spirit energy he rushed over to the clinic were her sore seras and his kids standing behind him he saw yuzu tatsuki and orihimes unconscious on the pavement covered in blood he realized it was seras' blood and he quickly turned back to her who was almost unconscious herself only holding up to keep her family alive. As he was about to move aizen raised hi blade and struck down on seras trying to cleave an arm from her body but before he connected a shock hit them both as yuzu appeared in front of them and took the blow her left side housed the blade as went into her, the blade stopped what looked to be in her heart aizen removed the blade as she fell to the ground, before ichigo realized what he was doing he had moved in front of his family and stuck aizen with both blades leaving inch deep wounds in an x shape upon his front body.

FIVE MINUTES AGO:

Seras waited for her attacker to come she stood in the front of the building waiting for him as she did aizen appeared with two kids in his right hand and two women in his left held up by the shirts he through them down and they landed on the pavement hard, tatsuki was out cold as was orihime but her kids were ok they ran behind their mother trying to hide, "mummy who is what does he want" "im scared" they said in fear of the man who looked like a force of evil ready to kill without mercy. Seras lifted her weapon and fired the cannon missing him by inches as he dodged only by milliseconds as he turned to see what has missed so closely he saw an explosion that could have wiped out karakura town if it had hit him as it exploded in the air after hitting a bird that was unlucky enough to be there aizen felt a sharp point hit his back as seras turned her arm into a scythe and struck his back planting him into the dirt "how in the hell did get my family and friends" "what you think I couldn't tell they were here, ha I just wanted to wait for you to come out you're the only one strong enough to give some fun, now tell me where my sugiestu Is and I will ease you're passing"

seras just smiled and cackled like a demon who just killed a fresh pile of meat "passing please you know nothing of what _passing _feels like believe me when I say this I have died and been reborn more time than you have lived years and it's fun so tell me how are you gonna make me _pass on _exactly I wanna know what exquisite fun you're gonna give me oh do tell" aizen just went white as he saw two giant red and black wings appear from her back as her arm melted and turn into a giant cloud of red and black streams of evil filled fear felling tentacles (**if you have seen Hellsing ultimate ep seven you know what im saying**) As aizen turned pale he said "just what the fuck are you" "im doom, youre doom" just as she said this an explosion of blood spured from her back and rained down on the pavement and her friends she hit the ground and wandered what happened as got to her feet she saw aizen in front of her with blade held high just as swung down yuzu appeared took the blow and fell just seras saw this ichigo appeared and slashed aizen.

PRESENT MOMENT:

Seras saw him in front beaming with red and black waves leaking from his body and noticed his neon blue arm now streaking a red Hugh lining its face she asked him "ichigo please tell me im seeing things and your arm isn't blue" "sorry but it is and vision is coming true" with sigh he said "all of it is and all of it will" as heard this a thump with in her body came and she held her stomach and saw a vision of two children and her in field with ichigo standing there holding a third only about a few weeks old, just then she realized what had made her fall, she was pregnant with another child she had never guessed she was with child until now but when she felt the thumping of her stomach just like the two before her she realized her vampiric family was about to become one more larger.

"ichigo im sorry but I can't help you for our family's sake protect out three kids"

"THREE WHAT THE HELL" As he said this he turned to see her rubbing her belly and he smiled only for second and then his angry grew to heights she feared. "so aizen you wish to be reunited with your old blade huh well to bad she's mine now and scyon isn't going back to you so just fuck of and leave while I will still let you live" "what you think you can defeat me you have no power that can best me I saw you lose your power and the only reason the war of blood ended was old man yamaji killed juha your weak with your borrowed powers now give her back to me thief" ichigo laughed in hysterics at aizen stupidity and said

"old man yamaji is in prison for allowing that to happen when the central 46 found he caused the old war and the vanderiech came back and the blood war started he was imprisoned and a new commander came to be, I killed juha and my power is the strongest in soul society I was offered the seat of king by the king himself but I turned it down for I can't rule it just isn't me, and besides I now command division zero as the leading captain and most powerful person in all soul society so let ask you this, so I a: kill you and make you an example to all who see us as a target and show them don't fuck with us or do I b: just kill you and drink your blood cause im starving from all running around though I don't your evil will taste to good what do you say seras" aizen turned white with fear as he heard this and seras just said "don't shit like that for breakfast junk food makes you weak man" ichigo just smirked and said "true I don't wanna eat weak shit like him I guess I'll just kill him" "you kill me im more powerful than you, you cant even enter hollow any more you lost everything remember" "wrong dueshbag I only temporarily lost it all and every gave me there spirit energy unlock my powers but it go mutated and I had to go to a specialist to reform my self in the process every bit of spirit power obtained and lost came back to me, meaning from the second rukia stabbed me and gave shinigami powers and unlocked my abilities to now they all came flooding back when I got remade, you understand don't you aizen" "holy fuck you are lying that's impossible" "fine then ill show you"

With a sweap of his hand he pulled out his blades his claymore from his back and his cleaver from his waist, he said the chant, ley my blades show this evil the road all impure souls of the living dead be purge to eternal damnation be burned at the stake suffer become my elements carnage and destruction zangetsu of white and black reap and tare BANKAI HOLLOWFIED" with blast of black and white power a whole blast in his chest and white skin appeared on him claws appeared on his hand and talons on his feet six red blood crystal ribs appeared on his chest and horns long and as his claymore appeared on his head forming to point on front of his forehead his two blades formed into scythe that had a square centre and two curved blade running opposite way out from the centre and two smaller blade right near the centre running in a more tightly curved angle in the same direction, as he stood up he said " this is blessed zangetsu also known as tangetsu my dad gave me this when he taught me to control myself in this mode so be thankful you get that respect asshole" as he stood to face seras he said don't worry ill done I second "that won't help boy you're still weaker than me" aizen lunged at ichigo and ichigo just put one finger and stopped his attacker and said "getsuga tenshou cero" and with a blast of red energy aizen flew into the air with a ball of red energy pushing him upwards and just he moved to get away the ball enveloped him and turned black and exploded disintegrated him and his blade as ichigo reverted back to his normal self a hand of ghostly nature grabbed his shoulder "thank you ichigo for releasing me from him im sorry for what I did to your family and further more to Karin please ask her to forgive me I don't deserve it but I just want her to forget me and smile again, and please forgive me yourself that's all I want" "she already did zaraki she puts flowers on your grave every year asks me to forgive you by going, I promise I'll go next time so rest in peace my friend and im sorry for what I did to you" as ichigo said this zaraki's soul turned into a ball of light and vanished seras said "what was that" "he was trapped inside aizen and that's why aizen got out he captured him somehow and made him prisoner im glad I got talk with him my guilt was killing me but now I can finally visit him and feel I deserve to"

SOUL SOCIETY:

A few weeks later and seras ichigo tatsuki orihime and the kids were by isshin and Karin's beds who were put side by side by ichigo's ask, they were sitting there as the two awoke, "oh my head what going on, ichi your alive oh thank god what happened" "now, now captain kurosaki rest up you're still in recovery so don't push it" said unohana as she filled out isshin's clipboard "Mr shiba you're right to go home now and stop fighting with people you're soul reaper any more ok so take it easy "huh yes mam im sorry" Karin just smile at her dad and asked again "SO ICHI TELL E NOW" she demanded as he jumped in his seat "well seras got into a fight though I said not to but she tell that part I went t hollow and handed aizen but to him and he's dead and zaraki was in him as a prisoner and said he was sorry for all the stuff he did to you and I promised go with you next time" "well then looks like you're coming tomorrow then right" "tomorrow wait its tomorrow you're going" "no she is not" said unohana as she patted Karin in the head with the clipboard from the end of her bed, "aww but every year at this time I put flowers out for him he was my best lieutenant I got to pay my respects to him" "well then when you're let go you can just take extra's and apologize ok" "yes mam" "so sister seras what was your fight like sounds like your but got it handed to aye, so hat happened" "well I could given to him but little some one told to let ichigo handle him my place is to look after a certain young boy" as she said these words she rubbed her belly implying she was pregnant, "Karin shot up and hugged her as she yelled "yaaay another little baby so how far are you" "I don't know that's why im here so unohana can tell me" "well actually its isanes job to do that she has a miraculous telling and aptitude for that so she our midwife here she is a natural at that stuff" as she finished her explanation isane walked in and took seras away for her check-up "ichi you're a busy bloke aye" Karin said with a smirk " oh shoosh you don't think I don't know about you little miss two months along huh" Karin just went pale and shrunk into her sheets in an attempt to hide "so if your going to be a mum then he better make the wedding come round damn quick or im gonna have a chat with ok" Karin just nodded in pale obedience ichigo just smirked, yuzu quietly backed out of the room afraid of her brother and not wanting to talk to him.

Ok peeps that's it for number two hope you liked it as always review and make it clean as possible no swearing or un related stuff I will ignore it so all criticism is welcome no ranting or raving just tell me your opinion and any hints for the story I've got four more chapters to bring out so let em fly guys give out your ideas. See you next chapter. Phoenix out.


	3. the shock

Yo guys I'm back with number 3 I have had some trouble coming up with this so I hope you guys enjoy it, it's been pretty hard to find the plot for this chapter so forgive me if it's a little lite or shallow on content but I'm intending this to be a laxed chapter or slower chapter just some details leading up to some other pieces of fun.

Chapter 3 the shock:

AT THE HOSPITAL IN SQUAD 4 BARRACKS:

Seras has gone for examination with isane Karin has told ichigo that she's two months pregnant and lucky for her aizen didn't hurt or kill the kid, yuzu has snuck out of the room in an attempt to hide something from ichigo but he quickly saw through her little tact and decided he would catch up to her later seeing as she only sneaks around when she has big news to hide, "wonder why yuzu's all secretive now first Karin's all weird then seras hide her pregnant news and now yuzu's fleeing whats going on" ichigo decided that when he had all the girls in one room he'd find out what all of them were hiding, (three weeks later) its been a few weeks since the day in the hospital and ichigo finally has the chance to get all his secretive girls in one room he decides ask seras to invite Karin yuzu toushiro and hanatouro over for lunch he then asks her why she didn't tell him sooner about the kid "hay seras why did you keep the baby a secret from me" "well for one I didn't know I only found out when he stopped from the fight and two of I did now you would have gone all gaga and kept me under lock and key I know how you act in that stance of shit" "I'm not all gaga I'm just keeping you ….. ah safe" "pfft safe my ass I can run rings around you in an arena" "fine then after this kid is here I challenge you to demo in the academy's arena as a training day for the students" "you on but I warn you im better than you" "not" "master pulls rank" "since when" "since now plus I'm pregnant so there" as seras walked of she gave him a poke of her tongue and went upstairs to call the others for lunch,

The guests to ichigo little 'party' had all arrived as they all sat in the lounge of the house ichigo sat them down and said "I've asked you here for one reason, what are all of you hiding" seras said "it's not nice to keep secrets from people you know" Karin chimed in "like you two and the third one huh" "I only found out 3 weeks ago you little shit and besides I wouldn't have kept it secret I would have you straight away and I did so shut up" ichigo grunted and got there attention "yuzu your first I know karins news so she can wait but in still asking you" "what news weve no news ichi-nii why are you asking" said yuzu in a nervous voice "com now yuzu he'll find out soon any way, huh ichigo yuzu and I are going to be parents shes 5 weeks" "you shitten me right" "no ichi-nii" "oh hoho congrats sis" seras jumped up and acted all girly like, "so Karin why didn't you tells us you were having a kid and you two yuzu why not tell us" the girls looked at each other and said "because your always threatening them" the girls pointed towards toushiro and hanatouro "I am not I'm just not ready to see you two all grown up and you know not my little sisters anymore" he said this in a half chocked voice "so your just over protective then not out to get us" said the white haired boy "no ive never benn I just wanted you two to take it easy you guys are much older than them plus when you two saw them as women they were only 14 so I did what my dad didn't I kept you trouser snakes at bay ok, plus I said marry them first god your guys so thick and why cant just be normal and take your time huh" "we did we waited 4 years we just didn't want to wait anymore plus they both said yes to us" hanatouro said, "fine but your all getting married soon so please just promise me no more secrets im stressed out enough with these attacks surprises ok so just no more surprises" all the people in the room said at once "ok" and they all enjoyed the rest of there lunch.

12 months later.

"ok gang weve got ten minutes till the ceremony starts everyone be ready" said rangiku matsumoto as she got all people ready for their big day, both yuzu and Karin decided on a double wedding as they were twins they wanted to be married on the same day seen as they were born together they thought married together, hana and toushiro were nervous they had never been in a situation like this before and both asked their brother to be "what do we do ichigo I'm gonna faint out there" "don't worry just imagine your all alone just the girls up there just look at them and don't be shy about being proud to marry them ok your lucky bastard so smile and stare at them you'll do fine and If you don't well I'm sure they'll fix you up tonight" he smiled and walked out of the tent ushering them along reminding them as the brides walked up the isle forget everyone and just look at their brides, as the music sounded and yuzu and Karin walked together down the aisle ichigo was in yuzu arm and isshin was in Karin's as they reached the alter ichigo hand yuzu to hanatouro and isshin hand Karin over to toushiro, shunsui was asked to be the priest again as ichigo had asked him to, 'pulling rank again' "ok everybody shut up now its time to start, ok were quiet good lets go" a few people chuckled including the brides enjoying his relaxed poise and making the grooms feel comfortable, "ok I'm going to read out the vows in pairs so each bride responds when I call your name but I'll only the vows once so they apply to each person ok" "ok" said all for people on the alter, "do you grooms take these lovely little women to be your lawfully wedded brides to love and hold have and keep protect and care for in sick and health bad and good poor or rich if so say I do" "first hanatouro" "I do" "toushiro" "I do" "good" "ok brides do you take these men to be your lawfully wedded husbands no matter their traits whether they make you mad or joyful rich or poor if they keep you safe or in harm if so say I do" "Karin" "I do" "yuzu" "I do" then by the power given to me by me I pronounce you married" he said the last word in a low love filled tone, "you may kiss" the party fro the wedding went on till morning absent being the newlyweds being in their new houses bought ny ichigo and seras as wedding gifts,

The next morning:

Ichigo and seras were going about there normal day to day ritual feed the kids hand them over to grandad isshin they went to breakfast at the centre house that was now a family cafeteria and then for a morning bath, as seras joined ichigo in the tub witch was as big as tennis court seras asked "so when are we gonna have bet over and done with" "huh what babbling about what fucken bet I don't remember any bets" "wow you are thick ichi, the bet about our fight in the arena" "oh right I thought you dismissed that cause you knew id win," "win you please I'm way better than you" "oh yeah prove it" "mm how to prove I'm better, say how about right now you and me arm wrestle" "oh hohoho you are on little lady," as they got ready and placed their arms on the table built into the centre seras put all her vampiric power in to the force of her right arm and ichigo did the same but putting all his soul reaper hollow quincy and vampiric power in his arm as they began to wrestle their arms seras' voluptuous breasts got caught on the table making her lose balance lose the contest, "hay no fair ichi my tits got caught rematch I demand a second round" "mmm why so you boobs can get caught again" as said this he moved around in the fog let off by the hot water and grabbed her breasts in each hand and squeezed them making her let out high pitch squeal as he did this, "hay no fair there sensitive you know that" "so there soft" "no, later we have to see the academy about the training day we promised the student remember" "huh I know but do realy have fight each other im not comfortable about striking you" "I know me to but hay look at it this way for every one you get I'll get ten" she let a slow evil chuckle "oh really another wrestle then miss big boobs huh" "oh your on little man" say her last two word some implying tones,

The day of the fight:

Ichigo and seras ahd been warming up for the fight for three days before there big fight, seras had made sure to get lots of blood packs with the mix of ichigo's blood and catalyst blood in it and ichigo had been meditating and going over some tact with his three zanpakutou as the horn sounde and the soul king introduced them they both stood at the gate waiting for there call to come,

"wwwwweelllcome all to this big day all the students of the soul reaper academy your special treat for all your hard work is a demo fight between the hero of soul society and the one they call his bride ooh sounds ominous doesn't it people so here they are" "in the first gate we have a man known as only the grim reaper he has powers unlike any man or women seen to date he has quincy powers from his mother soul reaper powers from his farther a hollow for a soul and he was saved by a women known as the nosferatu the queen of all vampires, he is the captain of the zero division this man is kurosaki iiichiigooo, welcome to the arena" the crowd all cheered for him as he walked in wearing his uniform that sported his old bankai look even though in standard shikia form, his claymore rested on his back and his cleaver on his left side, he had his famous scowl on as he wasn't pleased that he still had to fight his wife knowing he had to lay a hand on her but he had come to terms that he needed to show the rookies what real fight was and if they ever fought a powerful foe the shit really does hit the fan, "ok in the second gate we have a women who's background is a mystery even to her self, she worked for a task forsce that specialized in death of the undead, now I don't know about you guys but if any deals in killing the dead that walk were in for treat today, she has the ability to take a soul and make it her own so watch your zanpakutou guys it might be tastey haha don't worry I don't think she hungry today, so lets bring out the bride of kurosaki the fabulous miss seras Victoria kurosakiiiiii," the crowd cheered even harder for her because she had the guts to challenge the hero of there world and futher more because she was his bride.

As they got to the centre they simply smiled at each other wearing their most evil and devilish grins trying to make each other seem more deadly than the other, the soul king said "ok take your spot on the circle marked out ichigo blue seras red, shake hands and move to your marker," they shook and winked at each other to say to make it a good one and each replied with a nod, ichigo began warming up his powers as did seras by the time they made it to the circles and turned to face one another they were primed for war, "soul king I suggest you get a barrier up this may get hairy we don't want our guests to pass out now do we," "no you right hero sir, erect the barrier" he yelled and the barrier went up, as the king counted down ichigo grabbed the hilt of his claymore in his right hand and his cleaver in his left, seras held her arms out and her two pistols the casul 454 long slide and the jackal k12 50caliber pistol sporting in each gun mercury tipped blessed platinum shelled depleted uranium bullets with enough kick to kill the soul king himself or if she wanted the devil even, the king reache zero and both party's disappeared and met in the middle seras blocked the claymore with the jackal in her left hand and took the cleaver in the ribs she turned her casul on ichigoes stomach and he moved to jump taking a shot in the chest nearly losing his heart but only by millametres and on purpose as to add shock to fight, seras said to him through their telconetic link "don't so foolish fight hard and don't be a show boat we need this to look real ok so fight like you going to kill some one" "I cant ill actually kill you" "then make me work to live" "huh fine your funeral" and with that ichigo healed his gunshot wound and removed his top layer of clothing leaving only his bottom part of his hakama, he put the ends of his blades together and said "bankai" and a bright lite appeared and the double scythe appeared and his blue gauntlet arm brought out its red hughe as he put on his hollow mask that now changed from just a face cover to a whole head mask that even had horns that were smaller but more sharply angled, seras made her guns disappear into the shadow and her left arm melted into the scythe of shadows she used when serious in battle she also said an enchantment "in the name of god all the impure souls of the liveng dead be purged to eternal damnation I am the bird of hermies eating thine own wings…" a stab to her chest came from ichigoes blade "to keep my self tamed" as her last words escaped she transformed to a giant black fur coverd bat with a scythe on her arm all the crowd awed in amasement as saw each fight sporting deadly scythe that gleamed in red and black power ichigo raised his blade and yelled "getsuga tenshou cero" and blast of black and red energy in a ball luanche forth and hit his apponent dead on and a whole the size of a beach ball appeared and then quickly closed up, seras raised her scythe and as she brought it down a wave of red energy laced in black spikes hurtled toward ichigo as he dodged he took a cut to his left leg that didn't heal, he saw this and had to think fast "damn her cuts don't heal if I take sho to the upper area im a dead man or at least in orihimes care man I gotta be in the ball" as came to another wave came hurtling toward him, he sonidoed away and appeared behind her her put his balde in her abdomen and curled the blade in her body keeping her ther he put up two finger and said "cero no oculo maximum energy" his fingerlit up red as a black ball appeared on his finger tips it grew to the size of a mini moke and he shot straight through seras, as she got up he looked down to see that his chest had taken a direct wave and he had a whole where his chest should be as looked up and took his maks of seras' face grew alarmed as he lost control and consciousness and turned full hollow, unaware to her he actually was conscious and incontrol but made it seem like the opposite to her to try and give a shock value to her and put he r off, it worked, his power forced every on the barrier to fall over on one knee his head dropped slighty as a ball of red energy appeared and grew to the size of a ute he launched at her and she barely dodged in time taking a few burns but nothe she didn't recover from in time as she stopped he sonidoed on her and held he down with his clawed feet and said yield or its lights out honey, he slowly let a ball of cero appear and grow by a centremetre a second as she said I yield he let the ball dissipate and they returned to normal

, "haha cheep trick like that wow I cant believe I got fooled genius ichi" "well in battle it's the cheep trick that work" as the king called the fight the crowd stood and hollered in amasement at the sheer power of the hero and his bride, the king said "now all my academy the lesson today is when you enter a fight be prepared to go to the end of it all to win not just your power but yourself to if your ready to die for wat you want to protect then you will always win but remember if you fight be ready to accept all the bad and good cuase in fight the shit really hits the fan quick so don't be reckless or it lights out" and on that note the academy had left the arena in only a few seconds of the end of the speech, the barrier fell and ichigo and seras smiled at each other and seras said "well my tits hurt I need a massage seeing as you won your chice naked or dressed"

And on that note chapte 3 end next time ill let you find out his dicision hehe you though I was gonna keep going didn't you well chapter is the good one for all you peeps waiting for some love juice see you next time followers enjoy the new year piece out pheonix


	4. the intrusion

Yo im back and heres number 4 enjoy:

Chapter 4: the intrusion

It's been some time since the arena battle and most of the academy students have requested training fights with ichigo and seras but none have been accepted, ichigo mostly says no because he doesn't want to be a teacher and seras is to busy with 3 kids and a house full of chores mostly looking after the mess her children make but that's what isshin is for, "oi isshin get your lazy but over here im not doing the work on my own again move it or lose it and that means now" as he turned and groaned seras gave him a look with blood soaked eyes and grin of fangs as she strode closer he jumped up and ran to the kitchen to start cleaning saying "ok ok no need for violence they say it doesn't solve anything" excluding the aizen fact and millennium war also all of ichigo's battles but still they say is doesn't solve anything right, as ichigo was out on his Thursday drink with the guys he noticed a strange presence in the soul society "oi guys whats that spirit energy I don't know it" byakuya had a rare look of emotion on his face "don't know it either ichigo but I don't like it" renji just said "its probably a hollow being cocky lets just go get it" ichigo ignored the red buffoon as he cant tell much in spirit energy but he did have a point in going to kill it would be wise plus ichigo could find out what it was and if it was friendly or hostile, he secretly hoped hostile because he badly wanted a fight to relieve his stress, and as zaraki was no longer around he couldn't challenge any one on a daily basis, ichigos thoughts were broken as renji in a drunken haze yelled "oi blonde you coming or we gonna have fun without ya" "yeah yeah cherry head don't get your knickers in a knot" "hay I don't were knickers" "no you just were g strings" toushiro said as they all laughed at him,

In the middle of a field they found young girl running straight toward them a steady flow of blood running from her left side cheek her arm broken clearly noticeable by the protruding bone and her screaming gat them for help, as she got close a man appeared in her way he struck her down with his free hand as she hit a rock and looked up concussed, he raised a blade to her throat not noticing the 4 men standing at his back, "oi you there don't you know its rude to lay your hands on young lady I'm sure you know that severe consequences follow such actions" byakuya said alerting the man from his actions, "who the hell are you morons get lost before I kill you all" ichigo nodded at renji and toushiro to grabb the girl as byakuya and him distract the man, he told byakuya to stall him while he knocks the man out of the rode and the other two take her to orihime and unohana, "so let me ask, why is this girl to die by your hand im am perplexed as to what she has done please enlighten me" as he turned to face byakuya he met a foot in his check and a distinctive cracking came as his jaw broke and a few teeth came out from top and bottom, he flew through four or five trees before landing on rock and stopping with a loud thud as the rock cracked in two renji and toushiro picked her up and were gone in a flash the man appeared before the two just they reached the edge of the field and said "were are two going huh im not done with her" "so looks like there about done with you" as a flurry of sakura petals covered the man in a veil of pink a screaming ichigo yelling "getsuga tenshou" appeared in side the petals as an explosion came and the petals faded the man was gone, they heard him say from a distance "well well young kurosaki I see you really are your fathers son don't disappoint me know ill be back to speak to you real soon so watch the girl for me so when I take her form you carcass your friends can watch me kill her just before they die" "like hell pshyco you the one who'll die, and seeing as you know me wo may I ask are you" "simply put I am the end, call me rapture if you will" "ok then rapture he's some trivia for you, what happens to mad man calling himself ever lasting pain, well he finds it and at my hand so take my one warning piss the fuck off and never return or ill kill you simple no if I see you again ill kill you, not for me or any one else but the girl you hurt her I kill you that simple, so leave or die," "well hard to say no to that challenge but four on one is unfair so ill be back later" "fine then ill fight you one on one" "oh not unfair for me unfair to you, ya see you may need more than four to effectively take me on," "nah I don't think so four is more than enough" just as ichigo said this the still lingering toushiro and renji looked up and renji chimed in as drunk as a skunk and said "yeah damn straight assswiipe your mknot going to wiin ichigo is more than capable of taken you dooown so fock off loser," "shut renji your spouted bullshit" toushiro said and with that the two left with the girl, byakuya and ichigo stood and watched the mystery man leave only after he said "one peace of advice young doom king maybe you should ask a certain arrancar about a young arrancar known a masaki the black devil, im sure it will be very helpful to you to here the tail so ill be back in exactly six weeks here that tail and return maybe youll also get to know just who your dad really is boy" "what do you mean how do you know her" "the person you seek wears a green attire torn topped with a mask of cracks this one will help you, remember attire of green and torn topped of a mask with cracks" after this he was gone.

"mask of cracks" said byakuya "with attire of green and torn" as ichigo thought for a few seconds it hit like a "freight train and yelled "NO FUCKEN WAY ITS HER, that bitch im gonna give her such an ass woopen," "who" byakuya asked "an arrancars named nelliel tu odelshwank she betrayed aizen after I saved her thinking she was a child arrancars, she turned out be my best friend after the war, she now rules hueco mundo as the queen," "oh so that's why we don't here from them any more" "yeah I got them to parlay with us in a sence we don't interrupt there lives we don't get shit from them easy enough and working well…. Huh till now" "why is that" "im going to hueco mundo to kick nels ass and see why she knows mum, and why the hell she didn't tell me she knew masaki kurosaki" byakuya just gaped at the realization that his mother maybe an arrancars, seeing this ichigo turned and just before he left he asked byakuya "do not let my family know if you do it'll kill them inside they all got over the death easily but I killed her so I going alone keep it to your self" "what about renji and rukia, even chad tatsuki and orihime what do I tell them" "not a god damn thing and that's an order byakuya if this goes haywire were at war with hueco mundo we need every soul reaper on hand if I make contact in few days tell every one whats happening, after week prep for war" "why captain kurosaki" byakuya used formal talk this time seeing his friend serious about this "captain kuchiki you are hear ordered to wait 5 days after no contact in five days tell the captains of this day after seven prep soul society for war after eight day guard seirietei for any intrusion kill all who enter friend or foe even me, no one leaves under order of treason and death no one comes under pain and penalty of hostile attack and death, UNDERSTOOD" byakuya just grimaced at his mission for its weighty appeal but slowly nodded and accepted his job "good I can count on you then, look if nel does come through waving a peace sigh hear her out but she does not enter even if she is friend and by all means if I die, don't let them see me just tell them, I don't know some lie ok," "right understood" byakuya said in scared voice realizing his friend could know something he doesn't or even more die.

HUECO MUNDO:

Ichigo had crossed over to the sandy grey plains of heuco mundo only to be shocked to find it mirroring soul society, "welcome ichi-kun" a familiar voice came seeing nel herself greet him he turned and she saw his scowl and said why so glum chum a bug bite your bum, she chuckled at her rhyme and ichigo just smiled realizing she couldn't be as bad as his mystery man made the query sound. "im here on important business one that could mean war if I'm correct so listen be as honest as possible when ask you these questions if you don't you may incite war on hueco mundo this concerns my mother, masaki kurosaki, now do you understand" "ichi she's your mum, well this is gonna take time to explain but you need to come to the palace ok, you wouldn't really make war with us would you," "not intentionally but a man claiming to know you and my mother came and attacked a girl in soul society she came from one of the poor districts I think he was after food, he had and aura just like an arrancars so if he had killed her that would mean war, so if you know any male arrancars that have gone missing relinquish his citizenship and avoid war now all who are innocent shall be spared the serietie is on full shutdown so all who go back there are on the watch list all arrancars are on the kill list till I say so but I can't until I know whats happening here so can you help me out" "ichi-kun ill do my best to find out so wait a day till I get the reports but well continue at the palace, you have our full support and cooperation, I don't want war and we don't need a war battle has gone from our minds now we only want a life of peace, silly I know we were born of war carnage between the hollow we were bor n for war and death but most have grown hearts hollow ones but still a heart they have learned to want peace but there are still those who need to be…. Weeded out for weakness and blood lust but only one in every thousand so it's a good ratio, so please don't judge to soon ok" "I wont its just he said you knew mum so im here on recon and intel but also im here to find her so anything and every thing you have I want it so if you can get it for me that would be appreciated nel" "well being ruler does have perks I suppose ill see what I can do but don't get your hopes up I only have so much pull around here" ichigo smirked at the way her words came out and nel blushed as she realized his thoughts and just sped up her sonido to get there quicker.

THE PALCE:

Ok ichigo the record keepers are on the intel detail it'll take about thirty six hour to be copied and delivered to the research lab over at soul society, until then I'll fill you in on the details about mother masaki." "hold nel don't give the intel to kurotsuchi give it to captain commander shunsi and tell him take this letter they are orders for what are to be done with the intel ok, wait a sec mother masaki why hell did you call her that" nel just blushed at his questions and said "the researchers will take your note and that's a funny question ichi you'll need a drink to hold down your surprise" as he got a look of worry a hand took the note a small women with a mask covering her left side face said "thank you I'll take that Mr soul reaper now any drinks we have wine and wine so what'll you have huh" said loly the arrancars in her most disrespected voice still grudging against the soul reapers but not wanting to fight any she poured him a glass and disappeared in a flash of smoke "well I see she still hates me" "ichigo you may not like what you hear so before I start promise you won't do anything… unwell in hear ok so just keep calm and listen ok it's a long story and you may get some what upset in parts" "ok nel but what am in for" "huh a lot" is all she said.

" ok ichigo first things first mother masaki as you asked before isn't you mother solely she also gave birth another child an arrancar child a second arrancars child this one your older sister but she isn't alive anymore because well…" before she could continue she said "you sure want to hear this you may rethink your friends ichigo" "I would never rethink them" "don't be so sure ichi-kun you may find you self in a delemour more than once very soon" "please tell me nel this is why im hear" "well masaki had a daughter born of her by isshin who new she was an arrancar but told people she was a quincy because in her past life she was one, she retained her powers as a quincy women but gained more noticeable traits as an arrancar that set her apart from others she loved a soul reaper he was deemed untouchable as masaki became our queen, her daughter was a women In the war of the winter you should know her ichigo the ice boy killed her, her name was tia hallibel your older sister" "ichigo just gorked at this information and asked "for real I had an older sister and she was killed by my friends" "yes" nel replied in a emotionless voice, unknowing what to think he just said "go on nel I need more" "hmm this is were it gets bad," "ok why"

"well when tia was 13 her mother left her and travelled to live in the real world with isshin and she mothered a boy name kurosaki ichigo, she abandoned her child for her love, tia rode her off and vowed to destroy soul society because of isshin the reason maski left was because he left he sieritie and gave being a reaper, she left for him and moved to the real world to have a family, nine years later tia heard that a certain wome died in the real world and her arrancar form was found here in the grey desert as it was know back then tia found but her body wasn't as you remember it, it was all black her arms were two scythes and she had gone back to being an arrancar without form a vastro sub we dubbed her when her mind repaired some months later aizen was already here and he found her in a cave that I put her in just before my accident, tia found and did what no child should do, she took a blade to our mother she killed our queen, ichigo im sorry but your mother has been taken from again" as he heard the word 'she is gone ichigo' play in his heard a certain shiro cried in anger and pain screaming "nooo you fucking bitch hallibel if you weren't fucking deaed already I would fucken rape you and burn you corpse then raise you up and reapeat you murdered my mother you hollow heart cow" ichigo just said to shiro "I agree buddy I agree" shiro disappeared from the inner world and was seen in front of nel and ichigo wearing a black caped set of white robes with a never before seen sad look on his face that turned into a sad smile and he said "king im glad I took you over that slut I did like being hosted by a girl they were always so weak now im glad she's dead, nel take king and me to mother and that's an order" with this he returned to ichigo and he simple nodded and said "grand idea nel please tell me the rest on the way" "ok but there only one last thing you need to now" as they set off a dark cloud of anger hung in the inner sanctum of ichigo's head and all he heard was "next time king I fight I need to kill something so when dueshbad rapture comes back go hollow so I can go old school his ass im pissed and I want to fight you hearing me boy" "I hear pal you do what u want just kill him only ok that's all I ask" "no prob he all care for he cuased us to hear this shit I wanna kill him I would have preferred not knowing" "me to shiro me to" "nell whats the rest" "well keep and open mind ok its hard to explain but ill do my best this part concerns you and me" "after her death I found some documents in a folder in her old room as the queen as I used to hide there from the epada before I was attacked, the read from masaki to my original barer of life as we came to call them, our barers were like human mothers but in masaki's case she didn't die after hallibel bucuase she retained her power from her human life, each barer dies after birthing for there life energy and power passed on masaki she gave none to halibel but to you she gave it all only nine years she was given by her gigai enough to sire two arrancar daughters to pass on her legacy lucky for them they don't share her misfortune," 'nel what did these letters say" "my original barer gave me my own life through a certain man know as the keeper of the grey he was our first king he bore me a life from magic and love I was givin my own life choice to be free of war and the misfortune of being a barer I can sire children with no consequence, im a natural mother ichigo im a free arrancar, but there was another letter that want with the others it was in masakis writing to me and the king 'to my dear king I give the hand of my first born son as a tribute to daughter of the king from royal to another the children shall be wedd on the date of there meeting, if they so choose to rule in peace then all shall become calm but if they choose to go apart I hope you daughter a future with someone as befitting a royal blooded born, may they choose the right path' ichigo your mother and my farther engaged us before we were born she new he sire a girl and her a boy she gave your hand to me in hopes peace would last I wish to honour that wish so I may honour the women who saved my life so many years ago when my father was murdered bt hallibel, she took me in and gave me a home in the cave I shelterd her in it was my home and then hers ichigo marry me and become my king," "nel I have no clue how to act im already married to seras you were there I cant marry another girl" just as he said this voice came from afara dn stunned the two as they reached the entrance to cave where masaki was buried.

"oi ichi you dare brake agirls heart when your already engaged to her like you are if your to marry her then im going to make you plus I think having wife will be most enjoyable" as he turned to face two red eyes in the black of the cave he realized it was seras, "what are doing here and why are you ok with this I cant marry two women that's wrong on so many levels its betrail not to mention down right disgusting" seras smiled in the dark as a whit row of teeth appeared and she strode forward and whispered in his ear "not wron just fun image two girls as busty as we are married to you image the fun we will have, oh and I said we are to honour your mum" as she turned to hug nel, he said "but what about the rest of the our friends what will people say huh" "nothing bozo" a familiar voice came from behind "rukia, renji, YORUICHI, ah MATSUMOTO, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HER FOR" "duh to eaves drop ofcourse" yoruichi said "I should have known huh well im shit out luck, well I do think it will be fun to have to wives there are so many fun scenarios out there" as he said this a giant colouring book hit him on the back of his head "you sick bastered you turn down every women in the serietie and then say yes to her because you apparently have a standing engagement" came matsumoto from the side "my mum engaged us from the birth I cant undo my mothers finally wish to kingdom of the arrancars, so bitch all you want but im doing it, plus seras wants me to and wat she wants she gets so there suck it" "always do ichi kun" said rangiku giving a suggested look. As the group finished there suggestive conversation and ichigo was led by nel on one arm and seras glued to his other and him smiling as he felt to sets of e cups busying them selves on his elbows as they walked he heard a slight voice call his name "ichigo" "im hear" "you finally came". The group reached the room at the centre of the cave and saw a large monument with a name etched in "MASAKI KUROSAKI here lies our beautiful queen the founder of the arrancar heart the love we shear is buried hear forever alive in that witch we never thought obtainable, OUR SOULS" "ichigo this is your mum go ahead and pay your respects" "mum its me sorry I missed the trip this year I was busy with stuff forgive me" as he said this a voice said to him in echoes "all well my boy mummy is he ive seen you reach out to the people of my kingdom I've watched the growth of my children and the fall of your sister a tragedy tome but you never knew her and I'm sorry you couldn't save her but nel is there for you live and love I'll be hear always" after that the voice died away and tears fell from his face as he turned and buried his face in nel chest as he dropped to floor crying hearing his mother once again seras hugged them both and said I think its time to go home we have a war to stop and traitor to catch all three returned to soul society and nel was allowed entrance under ichigo's order as his new fiancée and second bride all shunsui could do was say "dang boy I'm even im jealous now"

Right oh peeps it was abit long but I had to fit it all in on this one it had tobe said otherwise chapter 5 is gunna be all fubar. See you next time peeps.


	5. the spanking

Yo yo yo here's chapter 5 its gonna be different in a ways but I hope you like it enjoy, I've had some people ask me to explain the story line so here I go, well its simple really ichigo married seras Victoria who is a vampire, she came to karakura town in an attempt to start a new life she met ichigo and found out he was a shinigami, he got fatally wounded by alucard who was the old dracular until seras killed him and turned him to dust, ichigo was dying due to a wound received from alucard's demon gun, or the casul 454 and jackell hunter, seras turned ichigo into a vampire and they married later on. That was story one, this story continues the last, in this one so far ichigo has three kids aizen tried to kill them and seras and ichigo by trapping zaraki kenpach's soul in himself and got killed by a rather pissed off ichigo who went hollow to kill him, now some mystery man has appeared and ichigo has found out some rather interesting facts soon to be hereing more,

RIGHTO IN WITH THE STORY MY FRIENDS, ENJOY:

RECAP: it's been some time since the wedding ichigo has fought and killed aizen the kids are growing faster each day due to their vampiric powers they are already at a teenager stage in there life and now there growth is awakening there powers, seras ichigo and nel have returned from hueco mundo after ichigo went to find out what nel new about his mother why the mystery man new her he now wants to know who he is why he knows nel and what the connection between all three of them really is and why has he come now and most of all why the hell does he wish for war on ichigo and soul society. Let's find out.

SOUL SOCIETY, the kurosaki residence.

"Alright nel tell me why is it that my mum and your dad engaged us before birth and why is it that this weirdo wants me to wage war on heuco mundo and put countless lives at risk huh plus who is he and what does he and I have in common that makes me his target and why are you involved in all this who is he and what is he" asked ichigo in a very angry yet non directed voice as nel began to answer she feared how her answer should come out and then decided to just say it all in the easiest way just blurt it all out

"alright ichigo it goes like this, your mother had two boys you and one other who died at birth with you, she had twins, when she engaged you and I she knew she had twins but found I was and only child so she said the king my first born is to marry your daughter as a bonding of power in the ruling of the kingdom, but in the hospital your mother lost the eldest son and you became the air to the deal and the king on his deathbed agreed to the deal that you and I will marry, I was only 3 then and when saw you come back and your mum crying I didn't realize one had died or that you were the younger one but you must realize your older brother didn't die he was taken," as ichigo herd this he went pale and only thought one thing my brother, brother, I have and older brother, "wait he was kidnapped, who by who nel" she couldn't answer right away but after a long silence she spoke in a crackled voice "it was a man known only as the captain that's all I found out but he is alive and he knows all about the deal, but I don't want him he is evil and if the peace is to last ichigo please marry me for the sake of peace at the very least, plus I love you" all he could do was let a few tears roll down his cheek as he turned around and said "I need to think a while why don't you two talk I need to see someone about some stuff" and with that he disappeared.

"hay nel tell me do you really love him or is it the deal that says you have to love him" nel snapped around with anger filling a glare that if looks could kill seras would have been a dust pile in seconds, "listen little miss jiggly tits ichigo is the only man I'll let marry me because when he came to hueco mundo to save that red haired bimbo orihime he was the only one who actually cared about my safety the archer retart tried to get rid of me the ox head big dude ched or whats his name left me for dead and the washboard midget tried to tell him to kill me so in the end only he really cared about me and that's why I love him so yes I do love him ok" seras only smiled at her in her half torn out fit that nearly fell to ribbons under her enormous waited chest that couldn't even stay put in her clothes as seras pointed out to her in a half concealed laugh, "jiggly tits nel looks who talking, I'm not the one who's nipples are peeking out of her top, besides I think your just as big as me little miss jiggly tits yourself" as looked down at herself a bright red flush hit her face as she noticed her top had become nothing more than a half assed rip off of a fishnet look "ahhh what the hell how long has this been like this why didn't anyone tell me"

Warning if you don't like girl on girl walk away now, lemony flavoured content inbound.

she screamed as went to cover herself up, just as got her hands to her breasts she felt a pair of hands come around her breasts as seras grabbed her boobs and said "mmm looks like there softer seems I have competition now aye aqua marine," "eh don't grab them blonde and don't call me aqua marine my hair is green not blue, ah don't squeeze them nooo" she moaned as seras fondled them, just nel lost the strength in her leg seras said "oi nel if you're going to be our new bride you better loosen up ichigo has some demands that even I find hard to meet so were going to practice" "p-p-practice what, you mean you and me are going to…" before nel finished seras slipped her had down from nel left breast and under her loincloth witch to seras' surprise nel had nothing on underneath. "ooh no wait no there that's ahhh no wait" "mmm what was that my little aqua mmm you cream puff a little sensitive" seras said as she slipped a finger down her opening and rubbing it. Seras nibbled on her neck careful not to bite she didn't need another horny vampire girl in the house she was enough and besides she like being the only one too, "seras please I'm, I'm please just stop" "mmm your what nel what are you" seras said as she felt nel get wetter and wetter" "virgin im still a virgin" seras slowed her assault on the young maiden as she turned nel to face her and said "well then it seems were in common then aye young princess" "what do mean in common you have three kids you aren't a virgin" nel said trying to get her breath back as she had nearly cum just by seras' touching alone, "oh contraire nel I'm a vampire only virgins can be a vampire so I'll always be a virgin no matter how many times I have sex or give birth I'll always be a maiden" "that's not fare" "it is so, now on with the lesson" as seras said the she grabbed nel right breast and pinched her nipple and nel moaned in pleasure which in turn made seras wet, as she fondled the oversized tit she returned her finger to nel virgin pussy and sunk it in as nel let out a moan that turned on seras even more nel stuttered in between breaths "p-please .. d-don't ..t-take it p-pleaase let him d-do it, ahhh" as said the final words she came all over seras' finger and slumped to the floor in heap with her virgin hole leaking juiced all over the floor, seras rolled her on her back and licked her finger before saying "well now that's a hard choice my little aqua take you myself or let him do it how about both" "what are on about… you wouldn't, you wouldn't be so cruel would you" "of course not, he have you maiden hood but I'm here to lick it clean and take your other maiden hood from you" seras chuckled as she bent down and stuck her snake like tongue in nel's dripping wet hole and her tongue reached all the way upto her wall and seras tickled her sensitive spot while she pinched her clit with her hand and nel bucked hips into seras' face trying to get her deeper in herself, "well aren't you excited my dear I thought you were protesting before" "but that was before I felt so good" "well then I can make feel better if you want just say the word" "no not my virginity anything but that" "anything even your plump soft oh so round but my dear" seras said as she gripped nel but with her left hand all the while licking her out and pinching her clit, "wait no not there please I don't know if I can take that ive never had it before let alone in there please no," "its ok ill be gentle" she said as she pulled out her tongue as seras did so nel screamed as she came once again as she felt seras' tongue slowly retract from her dripping wet pussy, "ahh seras I'm c-c-coming" "well that sure did taste good I hope your other hole Is just as welcoming" "what the hell is THAT and what do you mean"

WARNIGN IF YOU NOT INTO THIS NEXT PART WELL THEN IM SORRY BUT I THOUGHT THIS WOULD FUNNY TO PUT IN PLUS ITS JUST SO WELL FIITING FOR MY IDEA OF A TAIL:

"oh don't worry my dear aqua marine you're going to feel so much better very very soon" as seras stood up and stripped of nel had a red flush hit her face as she saw seras was just as well-endowed as her and had a small patch of blonde just above her pussy, just as nel stared at her pussy she heard seras say "you like it nel well its about to get a whole lot more interesting" as watched she saw seras' hole twitch and vibrate and she saw a long thick erect member exit her blonde wet dripping pussy "eh what is THAT THING" nel squeaked and she turned to crawl away but in lack of strength and stamina from seras' assault she only got a foot before she felt seras grab her hips and say "now now girly we cant run away from our lovers its no fare to leave your bride hot and horny is it" "but I didn't expect that to come out I thought you were just going to use a toy or something but not that" "well this is going to feel better for both of us" as she said this she put the head of her new member at the entrance of nel but, and said "ill be gentle ok after all were going to be doing this a lot more from now on so I need to enjoy it ok" "ok" seras slowly pushed her long nine inche cock slowly into nel rear end, as nel felt the her ass open up she moaned as she felt her lovers cock brake through her rear wall and hit her rear sweet spot as seras got all the way in nel's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she said "oh god I hope he 's just as big as you" "haha my little aqua he is so much bigger" nel simply smiled her best with her mouth open and her tonge hanging out, "im moving now nel" seras withdrew her cock all but an inche and then slammed it back in all the way "ahhh seras that's awesome why didn't I try earlier oh god its great" seras simply smiled and moaned as the feeling vibrated through her cock and up into her pussy as felt her own orgasm close at hand she pumped hard and fast for what felt like five minutes, and then nel felt seras' cocok throb and grow with her cum building inside and a horrified thought hit her and she said "wait you cant come can you" "you better believe I can in you" and with one last thrust seras gripped nels hip so hard she bruised it and pushed her cock into nel wall one last time pushing past in and came "oh god im coming ahhh," seras let a load of cum in her ass and didn't stop for about a minute "nnhh seras ahhh oh god you're the first ass fuck I have ever had please let it be our little thing that's awesome" "ok but have do me a favour" "what let come in you just once after you and ichigo fuck tonight" "ok deal" seras nel collapsed on the floor with seras cock still in nel's ass as she slowly got slack she let herself return to normal and her cock returned to her inside, "hay seras" "yeah" she said with half breathless moan "ichigo isn't going to like what he finds out from urahara I hope he doesn't pursue this he should just let it go" "what do you mean let it go" "the mystery man is his brother seras" and with that seras shot up and said "you fucking with me right" "no we just did that and no im not lying the mystery man is his brother he'll pursue ichigo to the end of time to get me if he wants to end the war he has two choices give me up or kill his own kin" "I can't see ichigo doing either nel what do we do" "we stay here and love him and agree to any choice he makes" and with that the two girls snuggled into each other bosom and slept on the floor of the lounge,

LEMON OVER

URAHARA SHOP

"OI HAT AND FUCKING CLOGS GET OUT HER NOW YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO" "oh kurosaki san how are you today would like some tea" "NO I DON'T WANT ANY FUCKING TEA, NOW YOUR GOING TO TELL EVERY THING ABOUT NEL AND MY MOTHER AND TWINS, I KNOW I HAD BROTHER AND HE WENT MISSINNG SO SPILL AND DON'T LIE OR GO OFF TRACK OR ANY OF YOUR BULLSHIT SKEEMS CUNT OR SO HELP YOU GOD ILL KILL YOU" with a rare serious look on his face urahara sat down and put his fan on the table and said "were do you want to begin and what do you know" "from the start and I know nel's story and that mum had twins and she was told one died but nel found out he was taken by someone you're going tell everything or else" "well sit back and listen kurosaki san its going to be a long ride and your pretty thick so shut up and don't interrupt ok" "fine and I'm not thick i just don't understand your long words that's all" "well kurosaki lets begin from the start the hospital"

Ok guys im going to cut this chapter short today because fo two reasons

1 if I don't it'll turn out to be about 5000 words and that's to long even for someone like me who would read a long fic,

2 im just tired and can't be bothered to type any more.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if didn't like the LEMON part well don't review the chapter I told you it was different and that if didn't want to read or won't like it then skip it and read the rest or just stop reading your choice, but please don't give any reviews saying you hated it cause that's just wrong, but please do review if you have any comments that could help me write a better plot for chapter 6 the final confrontation and please be generous with your ideas 50 words isn't enough ok give depth and content and ill try to put in some of your plot thanks and catch ya round


	6. the shocking revelation

Yo im back it's the last chapter so im maken it a long one not that there all anyway but it will be my final chapter for this part of the story and I would like to opolagize for any one who didn't like this or any stuff ups I made along the way in this part of the story also im going to make another part to this story a 3rd and final 6 chapter part, so enjoy the chapter its got fights death and some great ending juice chow till I return in 13 weeks with the newest part ichigo broken heart witch will feature some great hollow vs hollow fights between ichigo and some unforseen enemies so seeya later till then.

Chapter 6 the shocking revelation

"Kurosaki san I've decided im not telling you any thing other than 2 factors that may peak your interest" "say what hat and clogs I told you be straight on the deets im not in a mood or your games just tell me" ichigo said with pissed tone "sorry kurosaki san but that's its till we fix you up, 1st thing your mystery man who wants war with you is none other than your elder brother 2cnd he is after nelliel tu odelswank why because he found out about the agreement of marriage between you and nel, he also nows that he and nel were supposed to be the ones engaged but when masaki heared he was pronounced dead she chose you but infact he was taken and that's all you get to hear till I deal with you" ichigo in disbelief of the facts he just heard could only listen to kisuke "now ichigo you will be delt with now" "what do you mean delt with speak in facts not riddles numb nuts"

"huh thick as ever kurosaki, ok I've been keeping tabs on you for the last five years and I have noticed in the five years you have been a nosferatu you haven't fed on one drop of blood, as of that fact your hostile and malicious nature has begun to run wild due to the recent fighting and as a result of this if you don't feed and bring your blood thirst under control you will end up killing all you love even seras, also since you have become a nosferatu a creature of unlimited power your total strength and abilities have become amped up 150 fold, when killed juha you have amped your power up 50 fold but since your turning its gone up another 150 fold meaning even if all the souls society hueco mundo and seras plus the king and queen of seireitie fight you the wont even last 5 seconds in an unrestrained mode you realize what I mean right," "if I lose control they die and im alone again right" "yes that's correct so if you want to win against you kin you need to feed on blood fresh or not it doesn't matter you need blood to bring you thirst down or its lights out for us all ichigo so feed" "I see, well the clinic has blood stores in it I'll use them"

"also kurosaki san you need to choose kill your kin or give up nel, your anger is a result of your lack of feeding but your loss will be a lack will power to choose let her go or kill him" "I won't, no I can't do that kisuke I can't kill him or give her up" "then he will make you choose and that means you will lose your life he wants to back you into a corner so you must give your life up so gets her" "well then he doesn't know me I'll save my family even nel and him together but he won't have her either" "so what do you choose to do" "I'll make him choose live with us or choose to die I can only hope he doesn't fight me I don't need my family's blood on already bloody hands" "well then I guess I can tell you the rest of what you need to know but first go get the blood and return to me" ichigo agreed and used sonido to get to the clinic and grab the blood he didn't know how much he would need so he took all of it "right hat and clogs I got it all so how much do I need" "uuh well you only need five I pack per year keeps you thirst away so all 10 arent needed but ill keep hear in the cold room for you ok" "sure whatever"

"right kurosaki san the story goes like this, it was 19 years ago on your birthday your mother had to kids your and your older brother senji you two were pride and joy…" "what tia halibel did mum love her" "huh so know about tia well unfortunately for you she didn't, she hated tia from the bottom of her heart I don't think you wanna know either" "like fuck I don't" "fine ill get there then, ahem, right so you two were her pride and joy on that day until senji went blue he had some fluids in his air way so the nurse went to the emergency room for new born's and saved him but as she was prepping him to come back to her a man knocked her out and stole your brother and another nurse told you mother he died, that's when nel's dad and your mum agreed to marry you an nel instead of senji the agreement was the eldest male born meaning you became the eldest male born in her eyes due to senji's death" "oi kisuke what about the tia case and took him" "I'm getting there, after it was confirmed that you two would be hitched she asked me to look into something she said 'kisuke a mother knows when her Childs in danger and when he dies my boy senji isn't dead even if it takes eternity you find my son so I can gut that cunt and feed him to a hollow you hear me', I found some rather interesting notes on who took your brother and were he resides now, ichigo I ask you to forgive me for this next part" "WHY" "because masaki forbid me to tell anyone other than her but I told someone but only one please forgive me" "tell and I may forgive you who was it" "it was before we found out he was evil his name is aizen souske" "fuck me dead my next lead now dead great" "no I will tell for her" "ok tell me who took senji"

"ex captain commander genryusia yammamoto" "bullshit he's dead and why would the old captain commander kidnap my brother" "well he isn't dead and he took the bot on two reasons, first he was the first born of a soul reaper and a arrancar 2cnd the old fart wanted a son and what better son to succeed him then a soul reaper capable of hollowfication" "so my brother can hollowfie to" "no he can't he's just a mid-level weakling like most 20th seats maybe if he's lucky he might have achieved 4th or 5th seat but that's it the reason your stronger is because when you two were in the womb your mothers power determined who would become the most eligible host" "what do you mean eligible host" "well in societies of animals there's a picking order even in the womb the strongest body less defects more chromosomes more health you know the better one is the one that's survives well your mother power as a quincy and an arrancar took to you so you became a soul reaper quincy and hollow, so you see yammamoto took the wrong one so that's all there is too it ichigo" "so my brother just got the ability to become a souls reaper by genes I got the gift of power, so your saying I stole my brothers right to be the strongest im just a theif" "no that's not it your mothers powers chose you not you chose you see its like I told you the best body is chosen it just happened be that at the moment you were chosen you body was stronger and better than his in one way or another so you were chosen ok" "well then tell me were to find old man yamji we need to talk" "huh ok then he live in a cave on the far side of soul society in a dead forest of grey and black trees in field of body's you'll find place thick with rietsui concealed behind a wall kido you'll find him so what now" "I find him ask him why and then kill him," "why kill him ichigo" "he took my family from me no one does that and lives" "well then remember if you find senji you must decide fight and kill him or give up nel" "neither will happen"

THE ESTATE:

"seras, nel I'm home" ichigo had come home a only an hour and a half after leaving the girls alone little did he know that his bride and bride to be had gone and had so very intimate fun in the lounge, "oi girls I'm home where are you two" just as he stepped into the lounge area he stopped as his face lit up like a red Christmas tree bulb, "hot damn they had sex on the floor man I would have waited to leave aw man wish I had have stayed" ichigo simply smirked as he walked past and got a blanket to cover naked beauty's laying snuggled up on the sheep's wool rug in there lounge, seras had head snuggled in nel's breasts using them like a pillow laying on her back while nel had her hands wrapped around seras' boobs cuddling them like a stuffed toy both women had big smiles on there faces and giant blushes in their cheeks, "so this what they'll be getting up to while I'm out aye guess I can look forward to nel results later on hehe" ichigo drooled down his cheek as thought about the possibilities that nel could bring him, just as ichigo sat down in the kitchen he decided to go visit shunsui and fill him in on the details of the talk urahara and him had, as he left he took one last look at his women and kissed them both on the cheek and left with sonido out the door.

The meeting hall

"ah my favourite orange headed hot head how doing today kurosaki san" "Yo c-c whats shaken" "well kisuke filled me in on the chat you two had a while ago" "well no need to talk to much to you then but I need meeting called but first I need my sisters and the husband hear before the meeting is called ok" "alright ichigo ill send out the butterflies" "no get them yourself and stay hear when I talk ok you are after all the power hear I'm just a citizen today I have no orders for this mission from the king but please do regard my say shunsui ok" "ill keep your thoughts in mind like orders captain" "much appreciated captain commander" "you seem rather polite today ichigo something wrong" "no I just realized I needed a feed of blood don't worry it was prepacked stuff tasted like shit but its better than killing for it zaraki's death showed me that" "hehe, well I'm of then be back soon" shunsui said with a half scared tone as he remembered what ichigo was like that day struggling to keep his anger check and his wedding of all days to,.

Karin/yuzu's house

Knock, knock came at karins door as shunsui lightly tapped a fist on the door of the two story house witch looked more like ichigo's mansion than a house, "Karin san yuzu san are you home there is urgent matters you are needed to attend to" "ha what that's you say pervy sage I'm not home" "Karin san it's an order form ichigo and division zero I recommend attendance please" shunsui said with ulterior sound in his voice, "huh fine I'm coming" said Karin as she opened the door, as she did shunsui quickly turned his head and closed his eyes as he said "Karin san please don't stand like that" Karin had opened the door stark naked and was standing with her hands on her hips and her legs shoulder width apart with all her glory on show "whats you prob pervy sage huh don't you like my growth im now 19 years old legal and able" "just put some fucking clothes on he'll kill me if he finds out I saw you, LIKE THAT" he yelled the last words "huh fine just tell big bro were coming ok and also we'll be there shortly" she giggled as she teased the captain commander,

The meet

Shunsui landed back in the meeting hall and ichigo saw he had horrified look on his face and was pale as a ghost he snuck up to shunsui and got behind and yelled "BOO" "Jesus fuck ichigo you tryen given a man a heart attack, fuck me" "haha so I see Karin answered the door naked again aye she still shaven" "eeh what you think I looked or something and beside that how do you know if she is still shaven huh" "I didn't but I do know you perv, oh why does she call you pervy sage I know why she calls you a perv who wouldn't perv at her when answers a door like that but why sage your just a womaniser and a fruit cake" "she caught me with and open bottle of sage leaves and scared me and it landed all over me so I'm now the pervy sage man ok" ichigo just hit floor laughing when shunsui said this and said "hahhaha you stuck with sage leaves all over you OH MY FUCKING GOD you are so gonna hear about this later" just ichigo calmed down Karin and yuzu walked in the meeting room with toushiro and hanatouro, "greetings captain commander and.." "um ichi-nii were is every one" said yuzu "yeah why are we hear and not every one else" "because Karin ther scared you might flash them at the door" as ichigo hit the floor laughing again while Karin just blushed and hid behind her sister who was now as tall as isane, "im sorry just kidding kiddo, your actually hear because of out older brother senji" "eeeeh Whaaat we have an _older brother _your shitten me right ichi-nii" yuzu said at the same time as Karin, toushiro and hanatouro just gawked in sheer shock as ichigo just said "no" shunsui chimed in and said "ahem captain do you mind if tell the group of kiddies what going on" "no c-c its my job as the older brother of them to tell that im going to ber hunting senji down" "so you are going to kill him are you" "no im just going to confront him death only comes if he decided that's" the girls heard very little while shunsui and ichigo whispered to each other "so what is going on onii chan" Karin chimed in, as ichigo explained the story to them all yuzu said at the end was "yay nel gonna be our sister, yay two sets of big boobs for ichi-ni" "yuzu that's not important hear beside why are so obsessed with tits" "im flat ok ust leave me be" "you;ll grow later on yuzu just be patient" hanatouro said, before the group got out of habd ichigo put up his palm and said "look im telling you now so when the captains meeting is called and all of you are present you'll know firsthand what to expect at it, plus its o you know why I'll be going to the forbidden area of the soul society" "wait you mean were the war was ended were all the body's are" "yeah that place" during the end days of the war when the vanderiech had been exiled all the enemies that died were piled up in a field and left to rot as a symbol of victory and ward against further attack from them, ichigo protested but the king let it slide as he still held rule at that point, "oi bro are you going to kill him or give up nel" said yuzu "yeah and what about our opinion huh" Karin protested to her brothers plan to face him alone "im killing him if I can help it nad your opinion means jacl fucking squat right now he is my twin and he is my problem SO SHUT THE FUCK UP" he said with a crying tone in his vioce realizing his brother death as very real end to this cenerio, "look I don't want you guys involved so just look after your selves and wait for me to come back ok, im sorry" and with that he left the hall and a few tears hit the wooden floor as his shadow was all that remained for a few moments after "ichi-nii" is all the girls said as they realized his pain .

Captains meeting

"c-c ichigo gave us command in decisions today right" "yes Karin he did why" "well were standing up there today so no buts please we want to explain the situation to all them" "ok then Karin, you and yuzu will speak as the head of the meet today" as the girls took their position beside the chair of the captain commander while he sat down all the captain and the lieutenants arrived, as they took to their lines they noticed that the two captains were standing beside a seated shunsui and they mumbled amongst themselves in protest to sheer broken law that is them standing upon the captain commanders pedestal, "oi you two what you think you doing upthere aye get you buts down here or face the consiquences" said 12th captain kurotsuchi "shut you trap you half baked braineless insanity case, were hear as representatives of caprtain kurosaki ichigo of divison zero with urgent information that cover possible war on soul society so keep your mouth to yourself or ill tare it off and let my dog wear at as diaper ok" said Karin to the shocked man as he bowed and apologized, "yes captain I'm sorry for my rude betrayal of the zero division" yuzu smiled and said "it alright nii-chan gave us authority of the zero division today regarding an incident that occurred 2 days ago between a man and ichigo also 6th squad captain byakuya kuchki can vouch this information cant you captain" "yes captain kurosaki yuzu" Karin spoke next saying "today you all may find disturbing as we have because we only found out hours ago from brother ichi ourselves, this matter concerns many people my brothers new wife Nelliel tu odelswank ex captain commander yammamoto genryusia and a my brothers twin senji, these people will be brought hear momentarily but till then we will inform you on the details of the story we have been told so please no one interrupt this is a serious case and cant have nay one interrupting us it will take a very long tme to explain understood" all the captains except for soi-fong said "UNDERSTOOD CAPTAINS" "oi brats why should we care if some reley of yours wants to incite war on us just kill the cunt and be done with it" as yuzu turned and smiled at her a bright red mask with curled upward horns with a mow hawk of spikes down its centre appeared on her face with a shadow representing dripping blood, she said in deep hollow voice "we decide the fate of our own you little insignificant bee you know no place among the voices of judgement that is left the council of the hollow understood" "oh yeah who would that be huh" "myself karin and ichigo along with espada's 3, 6 and 7 also on the panel are king and queen of soul society as sub judges, so is that good enough for you little mis stick up my ass or do I need to draw you picture" she said the last words drawing her blade, "umm n-n-no no Im sorry captain please forgive me" Karin sonidoed in front of soi-fong and a fist hit her in the sternum and a loud crack sounded thew the hall and she said "you ordered to stand threw today under punishment of losing your rank as captian to your second seat understood" "very captain kurosaki Karin" "good" "now as we were saying onii-chan ichigo is on his way to collect the suspects we will now explain the story WITHOUT interruption please" the girls eyed soi-fong "oh and yoruichi is with him so he'll be back very soon".

The forbidden land.

"Huh, yoruichi I still hate this place even though the bodies are gone it still haunts me" "I know the feeling ichigo all those years ago many protested the disrespect this place hold for the vanderiech but what can we do" "if you promise to keep it a secret, im taking the place of the king by force after this little escapade is done with and my first order is to get rid of this place and bury all the people and place a grave for each man and women you think you can help" "you bet ill be the first one on the helpers list ichigo" "right then lets grab yamaji and go senji will follow when he see's yamaji is gone" "wait a minute yamaji was captain commander for a thousand years he wont be easy to take you know" "just watch you will see" as ichigo pressed some of his power to the field all the barriers yammamoto placed broke and a cave entrance opened up and yammamoto was sitting around a fire with his arms crossed and his cane/zanpakutou on his lap, "come on yamaji its time to go I know everything about the kidnapping just come along easily and it won't get messy ok" "you little prick what would you know about this situation huh all you know is I took him right" "wrong yammamoto I know it all so just come along and I wont hurt you" "then why is the cat hear then huh" "for your safety" "mine from who" "me" as ichigo stepped forward to grab the old man he took his cane and released riujin jakka and swung at ichigo, ichigo quickly took out hi cleacer from his belt and broke riujin jakka in half and said "no use fighting yamaji I don't care about the past im just taken you to trial my real concern is senji now where is he" "you mean rapture he is already at the hall waiting for you two so he can kill you all hahaha" "old man when did you stoop so low, you should know the last five years my power grew so great even the king will fall before my might so senji will die if he fights me I beg you call him off before you and him die together your already garentied execution don't let him follow you" "to late he wants to if he cant have nel" "then I guess death it is but you should know ill wont kill him unless I need to" "then your fool kurosaki ichigo cuase death of one of you is garentied today" as ichigo glared he wrapped the old man in chain of kido and gave him to yoruichi and said "lets go we have a war to stop before it begins" "right lets go" they left the unnerving forbidden zone and headed to the hall to stop senji before he did the unthinkable 'start another winter war'.

The hall

"who are you look just like ich-nii are you his twin" "damn straight I am now where is my dead beat theif af a brother im gunna kill him" "he is not a thief" said yuzu as she let tears roll down her face "oh really then why did get mothers abilities and none of us did huh why is that" "bucuase nine of us where wothy of such skill and power especially you senji" Karen said disregarding him as even family "you know senji if you really are his twin then you should be able sense what he feeling right NOW" she said as ichigo flew in and put his claymore to senji's throat with his cleaver to his right shoulder aiming down at an angle so that it would peirce his heart when dug in, "senji my brother don't do this we are family aren't we" "no we are not I can see im no match for you but that wont stop me from killing them and you now DIE" he said as bolt of lightning hit yuzu and she fell unconscious "YUZU, you bastard I guess killing you is what you really want me to do then right" "yes living knowing what I know and seeing what ive seen I cant bare it so killing you all is all I can do" "I wont let you senji" "ha are faster than lightning" as he saw a yellow flash in his brothers eyes and Karin scream his cleaver dug down into senji's shoulder and pierced his heart and the tip exited his right side as senji lay on the floor dying he said "make sure yamaji gets what he deserves he may have taken me but he did care for me like a farther tell I thank him for giving me a good life at the very least, brother im sorry but I cant stay in this word I hope I can be born into a better one" "you will brother you will" and with a final tear falling from senji's eye he died and ichigo removed his blade and sheathed it, he closed his brothers eyes and said "all captains and lieutenants are here by ordered to keep today to themselves under the pain of death and treason if you speak of this to any one you will be in sighting war on us so keep it shut or die" as he said this he left crying and took his brother the fourth squad barracks and Karin said "isane as the captain if squad four pleas go the barracks and prep the body of brother senji for burial we will meet you there" "understood" isane left with her lieutenant hanatouro and the meeting adjourned and all the captains left for there barracks scared that if saying anything to anyone and knowing kurotsuchi and his mouth that war may soon find them.

3 weeks later

"kurosaki san are ok I know it's been hard losing your brother and then executing the old man but are you really ok" "you know what shunsui I don't think I am or ever will be, I found out my mother left her daughter for dead my brother tried to kill me and take my wife from me and I had to kill him in the end so riddle me this c-c do you think im gonna be ok any time soon or at all" "well one thing is for sure one day you will smile again and one day you will be ok I guarantee it ichigo" "really you think so" "yes positive mate so cheer up and look forward it's a full moon tonight they say if you smile on full moon luck will always find in the end so smile and see your future brighten up ok" "shunsui you always know how to make a corny thing funny now were is that sake I need a drink" "that's my boy, now lets go get drunk its stripper night I hear nels on at the club" "you do realize every man at the club who give her dollar for a show gets extra work for a month right shunsui" "what since when" "since I just found out right now so you still wanna go" "hell yeah extra work is small price for that show" "well then I guess im coming with you it has be good if my wife in it" both men just laughed at the idea of nel in a strip and then shunpoed away to the bar were karin yuzu and nel were all in the front getting nel ready for dubet show at the strip club, as ichigo rocked up and all the men turned white as the saw him e said "a bottle of your finest sake for the boys bar keep, and all the men hear an extra months work for coming to the show tonight so I guess that means me to right" all the men the bar just cheered and laughed at there new idol as nel got upto do her show. All the sierietie enjoyed a night a sake and strippers as the first strip club in soul society opened.

YO YO YO alright that's it for now my 3rd part to my story will come out some time in june I think that's about 13 weeks from now, I'll be away on a job for a while peeps so enjoy the story till then and ill get the next one out as soon as im back so keep it real and keep it clean you know what I mean, he he , phoenix out


	7. authors notes

Authors notes:

Hi gang im back it's the phoenix I have just realized that the last chapter of my second fic was a total let down to well all of you because I fubared it right up the wazoo and I so so sorry about that so if my fans out an forgive me thank you if I'm sorry for the letdown I was so tired and my hands typed before my head caught up and by the time it did I had uploaded it and I can't really undo yet I'm a newbie to the upload scheme so forgive me till then, so if you have read it and went WTF please ignore the end of it but my next story is coming up so till then enjoy and ill see you next time, see ya on the flip side peeps.


End file.
